Balto:La Resistance
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: Balto is betrayed by a very close friend. He decides to try to clear his head, but things take a slight turn. He meets up with a pack of wolves. They are all tired of being rejected by society, and figure that the time is right for rebellion. After they lose a member, they are pushed to the limit. Descriptive violence. OC: Alex, owned by Assassin Wolf 17. The rest are owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto: Vive La Resistance-A Tale of Rebellion**

**Author's Note:**** In this fanfic, Balto and a few wolves are tired of being rejected by society. Once humans begin to hunt them down, and a close friend betrays our hero, they begin to target humans and dogs. Will the rebellion succeed, or will it crumble to pieces along with the mind of our hero? I do not own Balto, Jenna, Steele, Kaltag, or Nikki. They are copyrighted property of Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. I only possess the plot and the wolf pack and it's alphas, Graintok, Tamara, Rhushnorick, Armitognoc, Silus, and Zaphodrick. I hope that you will enjoy this fanfic.**

A wolf/dog hybrid had awoken next to his mate, a red and crème colored husky. He smiled when he saw she was awake and said, "Good morning Jenna, my love." Jenna smiled and replied, "Good morning to you too Balto."  
They both nuzzled eachother, but Balto noticed something behind Jenna.  
What he saw was a picture of Steele and Jenna smiling together. He could tell that the picture was relatively new. He was going to say something but bothered not to.  
"So, how did you sleep?" Jenna looked away from him for a moment and said, "I slept alright." She then sighed and muttered some incomprehensible to Balto under her breath.

Balto was very confused and curious, but still persevered. Jenna then looked at him and asked, "How did you sleep?" Balto said, somewhat sadly, "Decently."  
Jenna seemed not to pick up on it. "So what are you gonna do today?"  
Balto looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression, and stated, "Not much, what about you?" Jenna answered, "I was going to hang out with Sylvie and Dixie."  
Balto was even more confused now and thought, "_She hasn't hung out with those two in ages…"_

He managed to shake the thought from his mind and said, "Oh, well have fun. I'll see you in a few hours, I gotta go check in with Boris," he lied. He had something else in mind. Jenna smiled and said, "Oh, okay. See you in a little while." She got up rather quickly and walked away, Balto followed not long after. He was very puzzled, and had decided that he would get to the bottom of Jenna's new behavior. Also, he still could not explain the picture, but he had no time for that now. He had some spying to do.

After he had got outside, he managed to catch sight of Jenna running off down the street. In his mind he thought, "_Alright Jenna, where the hell are you really going?" _He then jumped on top of a fence, then on a small shed, and lastly a roof. He looked at his target one last time and proceeded to follow unseen. She approached one of the houses and entered with no problem. After 2 minutes and she did not exit Balto took action. He climbed off of the rooftop and approached the window.

What he saw shocked him completely. He saw Jenna cuddling with Steele. She looked up at Steele seductively and batted her eyelashes. Steele smiled and moved even closer. Jenna moaned in pleasure when Steele touched a certain area.

Balto could watch no longer, for he knew what was going to happen next. He walked away in anger, confusion, and sadness. He did not know what to do or how to react. He figured the best way to deal with this was to avoid contact with anyone for a while. He had to collect himself and become composed.

After several minutes of running, he found himself in a dense section of the forest that skirted Nome. He stopped to breathe, but heard something behind him. With a slight growl, he questioned, "Who's there?!"

**(Slight cliffhanger, now you must wait until next chapter until you discover everything.  
I will very slowly spoon-feed you everything. Mwah ha-ha!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (2)**

**Author's Note: ****None, Story Continuation**

A deep, scruffy voice replied, "Relax wolf-dog, I mean you no harm." A dark gray wolf emerged from the shadows. The wolf was an average size, and had a shaggy coat. It's left ear flap was missing, and he had a scar with missing fur across his torso on the left side. He spoke again, "I am Graintok, alpha male of the Kuskokwim Mountain pack." Balto then spoke, "What do you want with me?" The alpha responded, "We want you to come with us for a while, get you used to pack life. And maybe, if you learn well, let you live with us."

Balto was about to decline, but then pondered the thought. There was nothing left for him in Nome except for Boris. Muk and Luk had finally left after they learned enough for themselves. And besides, Boris was gone most of the time now anyway, so why stay. Balto looked the alpha in his eyes and nodded.

Graintok smiled and said, "Excellent, follow me and my comrade." Just then, a light gray wolf approached from the brush. The alpha looked at him and said, "Silus, take point and lead us to "the point."" Silus nodded and with a deep Australian accent replied, "Yes sir." With that, they were on their way to the top of one of the lower points in the mountain. They walked in total silence, with the occasional glance at their surroundings.

It took them 2 ½ hours to reach their destination. The sun was setting now and it was cool and crisp. When they arrived, Balto noticed 4 other wolves. One he could guess was the alpha female. She had a white coat with pointy ears, and light blue eyes. Another one was a male who had a black coat with droopy ears, and extremely dark brown eyes. Another, male with a dark brown coat and average ears, who also had dark brown eyes. Lastly, another male, with a tan coat and ears just like the black one. He had blue, almost ocean colored eyes. They all looked at him for a moment, and then continued with their activities.

Graintok spoke, "This is Balto, he will be staying with us. Please be kind, hospitable, and respectful. You may continue with your duties, except you." He pointed to the tan wolf. "Rhushnorick, I want you and Silus to hunt. Do not return until you have something large enough to feed us all." Rhushnorick then looked over to Balto, and said in a British accent, "Sir, I would like to take our guest on this hunt. I want to see if he's skilled." Graintok then looked at Balto and agreed, "Alright, Silus, I want you to be on sentry duty until they return." Silus sighed and said, "Yes sir." He then turned and went up to a small plateau above them. Graintok turned to Balto and Rhushnorick and nodded. Rhushnorick then began to trot away and Balto followed.

After a few minutes of walking Rhushnorick stopped and turned to Balto. Balto also stopped and listened to what his hunting companion had to say. "Ah, no worries, there are caribou in the vicinity. I figured that you and I should chat before we hunt." Balto sat down 3 feet away from Rhushnorick. He looked at him and said, "Okay, what is it?"  
"My dear boy, I want to know what brings a half-breed out of town and into the forest." Balto then looked down and sighed.  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to take some time and clear my head." He made a mistake in saying that for he knew what Rhushnorick would ask next. "Clear your head of what?" Balto said, "Fuck," under his breath and finally spoke up. "I had to clear my head of my mate." Rhushnorick looked at him and said, "What, humans and dogs still rejecting you? Treating you like shit? Are you gonna lay down and take it and contemplate your options like a bitch? Or are you gonna rebel and fight it?!" Balto had an angry look on his face. "You know what, yeah I'm gonna fight it. People don't want to deal with me, fuck em'. People think that they can toss me to the side. Not anymore, it's gone on long enough. She thinks that she can cheat on me? Hell no! They got another thing comin'! Get ready for the new Balto!"

Rhushnorick smiled and stated, "There's only one way to do this, if you want, you can join us. We are the resistance. In case you're wondering, yes, I'm half dog also. I know your pain brother." Balto then calmed down a bit and said, "Alright…I'm in." With that, they waited a few moments before leaving to get the caribou.

They approached a feeding area for them. Balto took the left flank, and Rhushnorick took the right. They both crouched down low to the ground and slowly inched closer. One of the caribou heard them and looked up. Rhushnorick then ran and jumped on that one with his teeth around it's neck. Then Balto ran at another one and they all took off.

Balto chased them down from behind, trying to catch a slower one. He succeeded within a minute. He jumped on a younger calf around 7 months old. It was big, but not extremely heavy. He could carry that one by himself. But Rhushnorick was having trouble. His was larger, around 3 years old. Balto then remembered that their catch needed to be large enough to feed the whole pack. "Shit," he whispered to himself. He then looked to the heavens, closed his eyes and said, "Sorry." He then gently set his caribou down and went to his partner.

He picked up the other end of the caribou. Rhushnorick looked at him and said, "Thank you old boy." They headed back towards their den. When they reached the point, Graintok greeted them. "Welcome back, brothers. Ah, I see you have a rather large catch, plenty enough for all." They brought the caribou to the center of the closing between small cliffs. Rhushnorick turned to Balto and said, "Your skills are admirable. You only forgot that you needed game large enough for us all. I will notify Graintok of your abilities. Thank you for the help. If you'd like, I can teach you more next time, help you improve sighting and stealth." Balto nodded and with that, his new mentor was off.

Balto then went to an area where a 6x3 ft. cave stood. He entered and lied down. The pack alpha female walked over to the cave and said, "You've selected your sleeping spot I see." Balto looked up and said, "Oh, sorry, is this your spot." She shook her head and said, "No, I sleep up there with Graintok," she said gesturing to a small clearing 6 feet above them. Balto then tilted his head a bit and asked, "Sorry, what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled and said, "Certainly, my name is Tamara. Yours is Balto correct?" Balto nodded and stated, "Yes, pleasure meeting you." She looked back for a second then to him again. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well. The caribou is yours to eat. You are a pack member now." Balto smiled and said, "Yes, thank you. I am not hungry, for many things occupy my thoughts. Thank you for the offer though." She bothered not to pry. "No problem. If you become hungry, you know where the food is." Balto nodded and stood to bow his head before she departed. "She is nice, and this pack seems pretty hospitable," Balto thought to himself. Then, Balto began to think about Nome, and about the other dogs there. More importantly, he was thinking about Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (3)-Conflicting Emotions**

**Author's Note:****None, Story Continuation**

_Meanwhile: Nome, Alaska-Front Street, Near Jenna's House_

Jenna had left Steele's 15 minutes ago. She was taking a slow stroll home. When she finally arrived, she went to the fireplace and expected to find Balto there. He wasn't anywhere, and there was no trace of scent. She went to the shed behind the house. Nothing. She was a little worried, but then remembered that he often still goes to the trawler to check in with Boris.

After a few minutes, she also finally remembered that Boris wasn't in Alaska right now. He had flew south with the other geese and Stella. She decided that she would wait in the shed for a little while. She remained there for quite some time, yet he did not return. Jenna glanced around the shed for no particular reason, then her eyes settled on the picture of her and Steele. Then she thought about a picture that she and Balto had taken. She didn't see it anywhere. Then, it all hit her like a nuke.  
Balto must have figured out.  
She did feel extremely guilty, but she repeated that she couldn't help herself. She completely regrets everything. But at the same time, she did enjoy Steele's company.  
What the hell was she thinking? Balto is the only mate for her.  
Balto was caring and compassionate, but Steele was strong, and arrogant. He was an intimidating figure.

She cursed herself for everything that she was thinking. She felt so lost and confused. Her mind was conflicting with her conscience and morals. Her body was telling her other things all the same. She just lied there crying softly into the night until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Balto: Kuskokwim Mountains-4.2 Miles Outside of Nome_

Balto was having thoughts of his own. He did still feel angry for what Jenna did. If she didn't want to be with him anymore, she could've just said it; and with Steele of all people. But he still felt sad for her. She must be the slightest bit confused and regretful. But that was her mistake. Balto had a clear conscience, for he had never done anything wrong. He finally reached the decision that he would forgive her, but never speak to her unless absolutely required. He finally managed to close his eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to see the sun shining brightly at the end of the cave. He figured that it was around 9:30. He said, "Oh shit," to himself. "I bet the pack is gonna be mad at me for sleeping in." But to his surprise, after he stretched and exited the cave, only the black wolf was awake. He sighed then became curious as to why this wolf was up. He walked up a small trail to the plateau above them.

The other canine sensed him as he approached. "Hello new-comer. What brings you up here?"  
Balto replied, "Hello to you too. I came to get a view, and to inquire why you are awake."  
The wolf nodded and answered, "One of us must be awake at all times to alert in case of danger. I often nominate myself. I prefer quiet and solitude."  
Balto nodded and chuckled a bit. "You kinda remind me of myself. Do you mind if I take over on duty?"  
The other wolf laughed a bit. "Ha, this is my job, but you are more than welcome to help. Maybe, one day you can take this position. I feel as if we have more similarities that meet the eye." Balto smiled and said, "I'd be glad to help." He took a seat not far from his new friend. "Oh yeah, you never introduced yourself." The wolf looked over at him and said, "My apologies comrade, I am Zaphodrick, former member of the Snake River pack." Balto said, "Pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind telling me, what happened to your pack?"

Zaphodrick sighed and began, "Well, we were separated. Some goddamn bears came and drove us off from the east. Not to mention the hunters from the north." Balto nodded in respect. "I understand, you need not explain further. So how did you get accepted into this pack?" He looked over at Balto and answered, "Well I'd imagine the same way you did. Graintok found me not far from here when he and Silus were hunting. He welcomed me here and I proved my abilities as a scout, and sentry. So, he lets me handle anything that deals with stealth, guard duty, or reconnaissance." Balto said, "Oh, well that's cool. Pretty much exactly the same way he found me. Anyway, around what time does the rest of the pack get up?" Zaphodrick replied, "Oh, they usually get up around 10:00. I know it's kinda late for wolves, but they figure since we have never been threatened, why not sleep late."

They both shared a short chuckle and then looked forward at the horizon. Balto could tell that he was going to enjoy his time in this pack. A place where he could finally be accepted, and where he could actually get along with everyone. He had a family, a brotherhood, a creed. He could not ever imagine leaving now.

**(Looks like Balto has finally truly found a home.  
What will Jenna do about her situation?  
Will Balto remain with the pack forever?  
How much longer will they enjoy their serenity?  
Read on to discover.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Resistance-Chapter Four (4)**

**WARNING!:**** Rated M for Descriptive Gore. **_**(At one point)**_

_Balto: 4.2 Miles Away from Nome-1 Year Later: 11:37 A.M._

Balto had made the final decision to remain with the wolf pack. He had become a good scout, scavenger, and hunter. He was decent at being a sentry as well. The rest of the pack had came to fully accept him. His mentors had taught him well. For a while, he had forgotten all about Nome. Everything was going excellent. There were no complications and everything was fine.

He was on sentry with Zaphodrick. Balto spoke first. "Hey, do you know what we're gonna do today?" Zaphodrick replied, "Yeah, not much. We're gonna go scouting about 1 mile southeast of here. There's the possibility for a new den down there." Balto smiled and said, "Oh, really. That's pretty cool. It'll give us space to-wait, what's that?" He saw some movement in the bushes. Zaphodrick narrowed his eyes in Balto's direction. "I don't know. Should we-" He heard a twig snap behind him. Balto took a sniff of the air. There was a scent that he knew way too well.

"Oh no, that scent doesn't belong to some animal. That is the scent of…" He took one more whiff to be sure. "Humans." Balto and Zaphodrick got up quickly and ran to the other pack members. Zaphodrick called out in a somewhat low tone, "Hunters, we must depart or fight." Graintok turned to him and asked, "How many?" He replied, "I don't know, we couldn't examine their numbers."

Tamara then spoke. "Rhushnorick, I want you to take Armitognoc and Silus down the trail towards Snake River.  
Balto, you stay with Graintok and I.  
Zaphodrick, see if you can get to higher ground and find an alternate route around them.  
We can't all stick together."  
Everyone nodded and got ready to split up. But, when they turned around, they were greeted by two hounds and 5 hunters.

One of the hounds said, "Well, well, well, it looks like we got us a bunch of wolves to get rid of, eh Seymour?" Seymour was about to speak but Zaphodrick wasn't going to be taunted in the face of death. "Alright fleabags, get to the point so we can run, or fight. If you're going to do something then do it!" Seymour then said, "That can be arranged." He lunged at Zaphodrick, but wasn't fast enough. One of the hunters took aim at them and fired. His bullet barely missed Balto.

All of them began running in different directions now. They heard another hunter yell, "Goddamn it, get em'!" They all fired their rifles at the retreating wolves. One of them was a little larger and had a powerful Remington shotgun with a somewhat controlled spread.

As Zaphodrick turned his head to see if anyone was following him, he noticed a hound, and a large hunter. He ran faster than he ever had, which, in turn, caused him to trip over a branch. He yelled, "Shit!" as he hit the ground.  
He groaned and tried to run again, but the hound tackled him and clawed his face. He then grabbed a hold of his ear and bit down…hard. After a few seconds of pain, his ear was on the ground next to him. The hunter walked over to him and patted the hound on the head. "Good boy Lynyrd, you took down that wolf with ease. Now, I suppose it's time for me to finish the job." He pointed his shotgun at Zaphodrick and aimed for his head.

Balto was not far off. He managed to see everything.  
Zaphodrick looked away from the gun and noticed Balto.  
He said, "Goodbye, my brother." Balto stared at him and nodded. A moment later, Zaphodrick's head was nothing but a puddle of blood and brains on the ground. Balto's mouth hung open, as Rhushnorick came up to him and pushed him along. He simply said, "He's gone, there's nothing we can do now. We must go brother."  
Balto finally came back to reality and started to run with Rhushnorick towards the rest of the pack.

_Forest-0.24 Miles Away from Snake River: 1 Hour Later_

The rest of the pack was fully regrouped, and everyone was mourning the loss of their distinguished pack comrade. They managed to run across the perfect sized den for them. Well, almost perfect. One person had to stay outside. Balto nominated himself.  
"I'll honor Zaphodrick by taking over his duties. He said maybe one day I could have his job. Today's that day." Graintok and Rhushnorick approached Balto.

Graintok spoke first. "Now, Balto, I'm sure that Rhushnorick has told you about who we are, correct?" Balto simply nodded in reply. Graintok said, "Good, now we are about to fully induct you. Do you wish to get payback on those who did you wrong? Do you wish to destroy those who seek to destroy you?"  
Balto looked over and uneasily replied, "Y…Yes. I..do. I want to destroy those who are against me." Rhushnorick then said, "Good, do you fully swear to uphold the values of wolves, vengeance, and rebellion?"  
Balto said, more calmly this time, "Yes, I fully swear to uphold the values."  
Graintok said, "And do you swear to follow out your orders, without question, without hesitation?"  
Balto turned his head for a second in thought. He knew that there was no turning back after he said yes. But he also knew, that if he said no, he would either be chased off or killed.

He sighed, then finally replied, "Yes, I do. I will carry out my orders without question or hesitation."  
Graintok smiled and said, "Congratulations, my brother.  
You are now a fully-fledged member of "_La Resistance."  
_You are given rights to fully voice your opinions and ideas at any time you wish.  
Do you have any questions?"

Balto answered, "Yes, just one. What is my first task?"  
Graintok arched an eyebrow and laughed.  
"Anxious are we? Okay, your first task is not easy.  
I want you to take down your greatest enemy…alone."

Balto inhaled and exhaled deeply once. "It will be done."  
Rhushnorick then stated, "Excellent, take Armitognoc with you for confirmation."  
He pointed to the dark brown wolf with dark brown eyes.  
Now that Balto had thought about it, he hadn't spoken a single word to anyone.  
Balto nodded and walked over to him.

"Hello. You are Armitognoc, right?" The wolf nodded.  
"Good, follow me please. I need you to confirm my kill."  
Armitognoc nodded and followed. Balto found this wolf strange, yet interesting.  
They both headed in the direction of Nome.

**(Looks like Balto is having some problems.  
His best friend is gone, and now he must face and kill his greatest enemy.  
Alone.  
Will he succeed, or will he fail?  
Find out next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (5)-Removing the Thorn**

**Author's Note: ****In this chapter, Balto confronts Steele; possibly for the last time.  
Either way, at the end of the conflict, one of the thorns in the other's side will be removed.  
Descriptive violence. Enjoy the carnage!**

**Balto: Nome, Alaska-Outside of Front Street-**_**1 Hour Later**_

Balto and Armitognoc stood directly outside of Nome. Balto turned again to his "handler," if you prefer. "Alright, I picked up my enemy's scent. He's not far off. Once we reach him I'll need you to hang back. You'll know when the deed is done." Armitognoc nodded and looked as if he was going to say something, but never spoke.

The two set off down one of the alleys which led in the direction of Jenna's. Balto had sincerely hoped that he wasn't there. Luckily, he wasn't; for the scent broke off to the street opposite of Jenna's. He sighed with relief in his head.

As the scent grew extremely stronger, Balto poked his head around a corner and saw Steele sitting on his porch eating a bone. A half-witted smirk grew on Balto's face, as all the thoughts of what he was going to do to his enemy flashed into his mind. He now had the element of surprise. He turned to his companion and said, "Alright, he's over there. I need you to get up on top of that shed 40 meters away to observe." Armitognoc nodded with a small smile and went to his position.

Balto turned his attention back to his foe. Steele only had a little bit left on his rawhide bone, so Balto had to act now. He spoke, "Hey there, Steele. How've things been going?" Steele dropped his bone at the last voice he expected to hear. He jumped to his paws quickly.  
"Wolf-dog…you dare approach my threshold? I'm gonna tear you apart. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."  
Balto smirked deviously. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Without warning, he lunged at Steele; who was taken by surprise. His foe side-stepped, causing Balto to only catch fur. He spit it out and turned to see Steele on the offensive now. Steele charged at Balto, and pinned him to the ground. With a shake of his head he said, "Really Balto, I expected better from you. I guess I'll see you in Hell." He brought his jaw down, just above Balto's throat, but the hybrid had more mobility. With a roll, he became free.

Balto then pushed Steele down and put his paw on his throat with great force. Smiling, he said, "Not if you get there first." Balto applied more force to the malamute's throat, causing him to struggle for air. After a few seconds of Steele's squirming, Balto sighed and spoke. "Just give in Steele. You know you want to rest. Besides, this world doesn't need people like you." With that, he came off of Steele only for a second before ramming both paws down on his throat. Steele could take no more, and finally ceased to move. He was now limp.

Balto exhaled deeply, stepping off of his now dead foe. He felt relieved, yet bad deep down. He had finally got rid of the person who had made his life miserable for so long. But, he still killed someone; something that he never thought himself capable of doing, unless blinded by rage. 40 meters away Armitognoc climbed down from the shed and started to walk towards Balto. Three figures rounded the corner that Balto had come around earlier. When Balto looked up, the sight made him sick to his stomach.

The three figures were Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. Nikki spoke first. "Balto, what the hell did youse do? You…you..bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Kaltag then spoke. "Nikki, Nikki! Calm down! No one said he did anything. Even though I don't like him, w…" He was cut off by Nikki again. "What the fuck are you talking about?! The evidence is right there!"

The scrawny Star decided to stay out of their argument and walked towards Balto. "Balto, what happened here? Did…" He was stopped by Kaltag. "Star, get over here. He's a killer." Balto sighed and Star stepped back. Nikki approached Balto with hatred in his eyes. "You motherfucker; say goodbye to your useless life." He then broke into a short 10 foot run, but he was broken off when a blur of light brown pinned him on his side.

Balto was completely shocked. "ALEU! Where…how did…when?" Aleu laughed a little before straightening up. "I'm here to help papa." Nikki arched an eyebrow. "Papa? When did…oh dats right. Well now I can get rid of the both of youse." He tried to snap at Aleu's leg, but she slapped him with her paw.

Balto shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Oh shit; Aleu keep him down. I'll deal with these two." Kaltag maintained his defensive, unquavering stance. He spoke, "Balto, if you believe that you have the guts, the balls, and the conviction to kill me, go ahead. I won't even fight back." He moved from his stance now and sat still, staring into the wolf-dog's eyes. Balto was surprised by his words. Star was surprised as well.

Something, he didn't know what; but something took over Balto and made him commit the worst possible act. He lunged himself at Kaltag and kept him on the ground. With no resistance, he was easily given access to his neck and did not hesitate. With one quick movement, he brought his jaws down to the dog's neck and clamped down with great force. He felt all of the blood ooze into his mouth; the warmth and the copper taste with it. He felt empowered for that moment. After a few seconds, Kaltag's body lay lifeless in front of Balto.

Nikki was extremely pissed off by this point. "You motherfucking son of a bitch! I'll kill your ass in a heartbeat. Let me up you bitch." He pushed Aleu off now and ran at Balto who was completely lost in his mind. He had just killed a dog who had not fought him. But did it really matter for a dog who had bullied him in the past. He was too easily convinced; he deserved it. Who the hell was he kidding? Bullying of the lesser sort did not warrant death. He felt extremely horrible. But it was too late now.

Meanwhile in reality, Nikki shouted every obscenity he could think of. He continuously pounded down on Balto with both of his paws. Star did not know what to do. All he did was sit there with his mouth open. Balto remained lost and wide-eyed. Aleu knew she had to do something; so she charged at Nikki. The Chow was too lost in his rage to notice her. She knocked him off and he flew back 10 feet and rolled another three.

He shook it off while Aleu yelled at her father. "Papa, snap out of it! Come on, get up, I can't do this alone." At this point Balto finally broke out of his trance and shook his head. "Huh, oh don't worry. I'm here…I'll help." Nikki had caught his second wind and was ready to continue. "Why youse…" He began to run at the two again, but was stopped only 4 feet away.

Armitognoc was on top of him now, and was not lessening his grip. He growled loudly and put his paws down on his head as to restrict movement. Without hesitation he ripped into Nikki's side; tearing out a chunk of his torso. Relentlessly he continued to tear into parts of the dog's body, until he finally reached his neck. He smiled for a second before closing his jaws down on Nikki's jugular. The larger dog squirmed and gurgled for a moment while all of the blood splattered everywhere. Nikki finally ceased to move after several seconds of intense pain. Armitognoc stood over him and continuously huffed air. He tilted his head to the sky and let out a low, but victorious howl.

Balto turned to Star and saw him standing confused and scared. But the smaller husky shook it off and began to growl. Balto sighed and chuckled a bit. "Star, I don't want to hurt you. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be hurt. I'll let you go, but spread the word about what happened here. Tell them that me and some other wolf killed Steele and your friends. Mention my name, but mention "La Resistance." Now go, get outta here." Star did not hesitate to take his leave. He quickly sprinted away from the scene.

Aleu was confused. "Papa, why did this happen? Who were they? And what the hell is "La Resistance?" Balto sighed and looked to Armitognoc, who nodded his head and began to walk towards the forest. Balto looked back to his daughter. "I'll explain along the way. Follow me, you have much to discover." The trio set off back to the new den by the river, unaware of what awaited them on the near future.

**[I know this got kinda poorly written around the end,  
but the rest of this won't be as weird or confusing.  
Sorry to anyone who did not like the descriptive violence and swearing.  
But, if anyone did not like that, I suggest you stop reading now.  
For two reasons.  
1: There will be more of this, but of a lesser magnitude.  
And 2: If you flame this, I'm gonna have some fun in the reviews.  
Have a nice day.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (6)-Awoken Past**

**Author's Note: ****This chapter will take you into the deeper meanings of, "La Resistance." It will also explain the spark that ignited the flame in the old alpha's heart. I hope you enjoy this installment of, "Balto: La Resistance".**

As Balto, Aleu, and Armitognoc proceeded to their den, Balto was beginning to explain everything to his daughter. "Aleu, "La Resistance" is the name of our faction. We are protecting ourselves from humans and dogs. We're taking a stand for our survival. Even though it sounds weird, the cause is just."

Aleu looked at her father with a slightly confused face. "But papa, aren't we part dog too? And aside from that, mom's a dog. She c…" Balto cut her off. "I don't care about her anymore. What was before is done. And dogs never cared about us. It doesn't matter what we are. I thought it mattered who we are. Dogs help humans track us. They help them kill us. Humans fear us so they use it as an excuse _to_ kill us. They are our enemies. Jenna, Doc, Kodi, Rosy, Caroline, all of them!"

Aleu shrank back a bit by her father's sudden change in tone and attitude. "Papa, please calm down. You're scaring me." Balto had a fire burning in his eyes, but managed to douse it. "Sorry, I'm just pissed off is all. We better move quicker; it's getting dark." Aleu nodded her head and took note not to ask or bring up anything about her family.

_Forest: Near Snake River and small creek- 6:22 P.M._

When the trio arrived they were greeted by Graintok. "Welcome back brothers. Who is this female that accompanies you?" Balto answered, "She's my daughter. She's one of us now." Graintok smiled and nodded. "Excellent; welcome to our pack. What is your name?" Aleu responded, "My name is Aleu. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…" The alpha replied, "Ah, where are my manners? The name is Graintok. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. You have such a beautiful name." Aleu blushed and smiled a bit. "Thank you sir."

Balto chuckled lightly and spoke. "Sir, not to interrupt a greeting, but my target has been taken out." Graintok said, "Ah yes, Armitognoc can you confirm that?" The wolf finally spoke with a soft, yet strong tone. "Yes sir. There were three other dogs as well, but they were not a problem. There was a scrawny one but we let him go. We told him to mention La Resistance to the other abominations." Graintok chuckled and said, "Well that's great to hear. Also, it was excellent to intimidate him. Anyway, you are all free to eat if you wish. There is caribou and hare meat over by the creek. You have proven yourself a worthy asset Balto. Keep up the good work my boy." Balto nodded and said, "Thank you sir."

With that, Balto and Aleu went to eat; while Armitognoc went to catch up on his rest. Graintok sighed and turned, to see his brother, Rhushnorick, behind him. "Graintok, my brother. What troubles occupy your thoughts?" Graintok looked his brother in the face. "The same thing that started all of this in the first place. The same reason that we're even anywhere near civilization." Rhushnorick sighed, knowing what his brother was talking about. Their reason for doing this did not go unprovoked. They had a damn good reason for this cause.

_2 Years Earlier-6.3 Miles Away from any Civilization_

Graintok and Rhushnorick were on a scouting mission with their **sister, **Aurora; and their **other brother**, Slynarok. They always called him, "Sly," because he was smart, yet witty and sarcastic. Their father, which was the alpha, was at the den. Graintok was the designated leader of the team.

He turned and spoke to his siblings. "Alright guys stay close and keep a brisk pace. I want to be back before sundown." Sly rolled his eyes and said, "Calm down man, we've got plenty of time. You worry too much." Rhushnorick sighed and said, "He has good reason to. This is a scouting mission near human territory. Humans have weapons, and use them at will." Sly replied with, "Of course they have weapons. They didn't feel as if they needed them until they saw me for the first time." Their sister laughed a bit, then said, "Come on, knock it off. We have plenty of time to scout the perimeter. If we're lucky, we might even run across something to eat." Graintok chuckled a bit and replied, "I like the way you think sis. I'm so happy you didn't go with your scumbag brothers. I hope they got what was coming to them."

She put her head down for second. Graintok was referring to their other two brothers; Scarver and Samson. It was kind of funny too, how they ended up with the most human-like names. She looked up now and nodded. They continued on their duty.

As they approached a small clearing that they came across often, Sly got a strange feeling. "Hold up; something doesn't feel right."  
Graintok looked at him and said, "What is it."  
Sly said, "I'm not sure. I just think that maybe we…" He was cut off by a gunshot.  
They all jumped when it was fired.

The two more mature males heard a yelp and their brother gasp. They turned and saw that their sister was shot in the torso, around the lung area. Graintok looked to his right. "Fuck. It's our brothers. And what do you know, they're hunting with humans…Fuck!" Another shot rang out.

"Rhushnorick, help me get her up. We'll carry her on our backs. Sly, run ahead and tell the pack to prepare. We're gonna have a hell of a fight on our paws if they follow us. Go!" Slynarok nodded and was about to depart, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Where do you think you're going son?" Their father was there, along with 5 of the pack subordinates.

"Father, what are y…" His father cut him off. "We've not the time for this son. Get back to the den, tell the remaining 4 to prepare. We'll hold them back as long as possible. If I'm correct, they don't just have those two." Sly was about to argue, but saw the wisdom in his father's words. His father turned to Rhushnorick and said, "My son, I need you to take your sister and bring her to the pack. Have Slynarok help you." Rhushnorick nodded and picked up his sister on his back. "Sly, help me out here." The two quickly carried her off into the forest.

Graintok looked at the alpha. "Father, where am I during all of this?" His father began to speak. "Son, I want you to stay near m…actually, I want you to go with them and help the pack prepare. If we fail, it'll be up to you." Another shot rang out, but avoided hitting anyone.

It was still and silent now as Graintok stood looking at his father. "Father…I can help." He was about to respond when he heard one of the humans say, "Send the dogs in after them! They'll get more kills than us." The members of the pack heard a lot of barking, but they also heard two howls. The alpha looked at his son. "Graintok…you are my son. I need you alive. Go, now!" Graintok was still hesitant, but obeyed his father. He could be seen for a final moment disappearing in the brush. "Goodbye my son. I trust you will lead them well," said his father. He and the others came here with the intention of defending the pack until their dying breath. Whatever the cost.

As he turned his head around, he saw the enemy. Scarver, Samson, and 4 other dogs awaited them. The two sons stared at their father with fire in their eyes. The father's name, was Brightnorush. Scarver spoke first. "Ah, the mighty Brightnorush graces us with his presence." A few of the dogs laughed. The old father was having none of it. "That is not the way you respect your father Scarver. And Samson, I don't even know why you're here. You can't talk. You can barely growl, with that cut you have." His other son put his ears back for a moment before straightening them again.

Scarver growled and said, "Alright old bastard, quit talking and fight us!" Brightnorush laughed and said, "If you wish, my son." 2 dogs charged at the wolves. They maintained an unquavering stance, unwilling to back down. The dogs were less than 10 feet away now, and Brightnorush finally ordered, "Take them down!" Two wolves ran at the dogs and knocked them back, while growling at them loudly. Scarver ordered, "Everyone, rush them!" 3 more dogs emerged from the grass and charged at them with the other 3 remaining dogs at the line.

Brightnorush commanded, "Don't let them through, the pack needs time. Fight to the end. You are on your own with no orders until we succeed. CHARGE!" The wolves did as they were told and ran full speed at the dogs. There was one more wolf from the pack behind the brush who emerged now and charged the dogs. The wolves instantly started winning, but the dogs were more determined. Scarver charged at his father and knocked him over. "Give up old one. Aniu is calling you home." He brought his jaws open and to the air, preparing to kill his father. One of the others in the pack saw this and said, "NO!" He rushed Scarver and managed to get him off and give him a good cut. He helped up the alpha and nodded. Brightnorush nodded back and turned to take down one of the dogs coming for him.

Meanwhile, Rhushnorick and Slynarok carried Aurora through the forest, almost at their den site. As they rounded one of the trees, a hunter moved out from behind the bushes and pointed his rifle at Slynarok. Rhushnorick said, "Fuck, no!" The hunter pulled the trigger and the bullet impacted Slynarok's head, right through his eye, piercing his skull and brain. He fell to the ground right where he stood, with a hole where his right eye used to be. Graintok ran up to the hunter screaming loudly, which to the hunter sounded like nothing but angry growling. The hunter had reloaded and was about to fire on Graintok but did not have the time.

As soon as Graintok got on him, he was dead from the start. The wolf tore relentlessly into his body, ripping skin with ease. Graintok brought his muzzle down to the man's throat, and almost effortlessly, broke his neck with a twist. He stood over him, taking in great huffs of air. A moment later he finally stepped down and moved to his brother, Rhushnorick. "Come on, get up. We still have to get her back," he said gesturing to his sister.

After Rhushnorick was standing, he looked to the fallen Slynarok. Graintok turned his attention now and bowed his head in shame. "I should have protected you, my brother. I failed." He was starting to tear up a bit. Rhushnorick noticed this and said, "Hey, come on. Just like you said, we have to get her back. I will miss him too, but he is gone. She still has a chance." Graintok straightened up now and said, "You are right; we must move. Come on." They picked up their sister and carried her away. Graintok said to himself one final time, "I am sorry my brother, I am sorry."

As they arrived at the den site several minutes later, the wolves were preparing to move out. The two brothers carried their sister into one of the caves and set her down. One of their friends, Jackal trotted in the cave. He had some experience in tending to wounds, aside from licking them of course. He did not have a way to remove a bullet though.

Aurora was unconscious now, and Graintok began to speak. "Jackal my friend, do you know of anything that can help her? She was shot." Jackal examined her quickly, yet carefully and concluded. "I'm guessing that she was shot by a hunter. It looks like she was shot in the chest area, around the lungs. Sorry to say this but the best I can do is give her a mint rub over the wound and sterilize it with water. After that, we can only hope for the best." Graintok nodded and sat down next to his brother and sister. Jackal said, "Alright, wait here. I'll be right back. All I need is the mint, the water is right here." There was some clean snow next to them. "Just don't step in it since that's all we have to work with." He ran out and went to retrieve the mint leaves.

_Back at the Battleground_

Brightnorush and the wolves were now in a stalemate with the dogs. Both sides had lost 2 members. They were all standing, breathing heavily and staring at eachother. Scarver looked at his father and said, "Surrender old one, and I will kill you with dignity." His father made no moves, nor any sound. "You always were a quiet one. Now you will die that way." He and Samson charged at their father. Brightnorush stood his ground with a blank face. Two of the wolves ran at the two sons and pinned them to the ground. The remaining three wolves at the line ran for the other dogs. They managed to kill all four of them within 15 seconds.

The two wolves still held down Samson and Scarver, as their father approached them. "My sons, I wish it did not have to be this way. Do you have any last words before you join the spirits?" Scarver said, "Yeah, just two. FUCK YOU!" He pushed the wolf that was on him off. Then he stood and bit into his father's leg, pulling him down in the process. After his father was on the ground, the other wolf got off of Samson and helped up the stunned wolf from earlier. The other three wolves farther off turned their heads for a second and did not see the hunters approaching them. The hunters took aim and fired, flawlessly killing all the wolves. Samson got up and killed the wolf trying to help the other one up by biting into his throat.

Scarver stared down at his father for a second before speaking. "Goodbye you rotten mongrel. I hope hell has places for dictators like you." He rammed both of his paws down on his father's throat several times before biting into his throat and tearing his jugular. There was blood on the ground all around. The blood from his dead father stained Scarver's jaws.

Samson stared down at the other living wolf beneath him for a second before looking to his brother, still lost in triumph. He managed to barely squeeze out the words, "Go, get out of here." The remaining wolf tilted his head for a second, but got up and ran off. The hunters walked up to Samson and pat him on the head. "Good job boy." Scarver stared down at his dead father before raising his head in the air and letting out a long howl.

**At the Den Site: In the Cave**

Graintok and Rhushnorick sat by their sister, waiting for Jackal's return. They heard a howl echo through the territory. Graintok looked up blankly for a second before saying, "My brother…our father is dead. We do not have much time." Rhushnorick sighed and nodded before looking up at the sound of paws. Jackal had returned with the mint. Irritated, Graintok said, "What the hell took you so long?!" Jackal shrank back a bit and said, "It's only been 3 minutes. Sorry, I had to look for mint leaves, geez." Graintok shook his head and replied, "Sorry, I'm on edge is all. Now come on, help her." Jackal shook his head jokingly and approached the unconscious female.

"Okay, hold down her head for a second. Trust me, I know what I'm talkin' about." Graintok did as he was instructed. Jackal dipped his two forepaws in a clean puddle next to him before scooping up a bit of snow. He then looked at Graintok and nodded. The latter tightened his hold on his sister's head. Jackal then carefully put the cold snow on the open wound. Aurora yipped at the coldness and sterilization of the wound in her sleep. Jackal then looked to the other brother of his patient, who approached them. "Rhushnorick, dip your paws in that puddle first, then grab the mint." Rhushnorick nodded and followed his orders.

Jackal continued. "Alright, now take two of the leaves and place them on the wound while applying slight pressure." Rhushnorick said, "Right," before doing the instruction. "Okay, now what?" Jackal looked at Graintok and he let go of his sister. Jackal then ordered, "Alright, now grab me some more snow, after you dip your paws o-" Graintok cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I got it." He cleaned his paws and scooped up some more snow and applied it to the wound. "Alright now hold on for 5 seconds then we let her go." They all held their places for five seconds, while Aurora yipped and whimpered. Then, they let go and she let out a soft howl, before settling down.

They all stood and stared at her for a second, thinking about the possibilities of her surviving. They managed to shake the thoughts from their heads. Jackal spoke first. "Alright, all we can do now is wait. But, Graintok this is most likely your pack now. What do you wish for us to do?" He was about to reply, but a gunshot beat him to it. "Fuck! Jackal, tell everyone to scatter, if they haven't already." Jackal nodded and ran outside. As soon as he got outside the cave, he looked around for a second before turning to run in the direction of the others. But as soon as he did, he was met by the muzzle of a rifle.

"Ah shit, that's not fair," he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, and no sooner was the trigger pulled. The bullet pierced his skull with ease, tearing through his brain, and exiting out the back. He fell to the ground, with his mouth forever open. Graintok and Rhushnorick saw every moment and both yelled, "NO!" in unison. There was nothing they could do for their friend.

The hunter that killed him then adjusted his attention to Rhushnorick. He pointed his rifle at him and fired. Graintok ran at his brother and pushed him out of the way. The bullet didn't hit either of them. It flew past them. They looked at eachother for a second before noticing where the bullet landed. When it went past them, it ricocheted and hit Aurora, square in the temple. "FUCK! NOOO! AURORA! AURORA…DAMNIT!" Graintok could no longer contain himself. His eyes were full of tears.

This was a fucking nightmare for both brothers. First their brother, then father, friend, and lastly their sister. All they wanted to do now was die. The hunter took aim at Graintok. The latter just snapped. "Fucking take me goddamn it! Take me! Come on, do it already!" The hunter was about to pull the trigger, but stopped and looked to his left. No sooner than he looked was he on the ground.

A large female white wolf was on top of him, growling loudly. He hunter had his rifle turned sideways, trying to keep the wolf off. He ultimately failed. The female ripped the weapon out of his hands and dug her claws deep into his chest. He yelled in agony, but still threw a punch at the wolf. He missed and was now completely defenseless. She growled loudly in his face, before slowly tearing into his abdomen. She ripped off flesh and whatever else she could reach. Then, she went for the finisher. She clawed at his throat, tearing his jugular in the process. Then she stepped off and watched him die.

After 1 whole minute of squirming, his movement ceased. She let out a short howl before looking in the cave and seeing the two brothers, and their dead sister. She bowed her head before approaching. Graintok said, "Who are you?" She tilted her head a bit then answered. "I am Tamara. I'm guessing that you are Graintok." He nodded his head and extended his paw. "Nice to meet you Tamara." He took a break and thought about a permanent decision. She smiled at him and extended her paw. He finished, "We are brothers. And we are "La Resistance." He said, looking at the dead human, then at the fallen Jackal, then lastly at Rhushnorick. The latter nodded and Graintok and Tamara shook paws.

_Present Day: 6:30 P.M._

Graintok stared at Rhushnorick and sighed. "Come on, we'd best get some rest. We've got a long road ahead of us brother." Rhushnorick nodded and said, "That we do my brother. That we do." The two then left that spot and went to their designated sleeping spots. Everyone settled down kind of early that day. Armitognoc gave his sleeping spot to Aleu. He and Balto slept a few feet away from eachother outside of the cave. They all drifted off to sleep, thinking about what lay ahead in their journey through life.

**(This will be without a doubt, my longest chapter in this story. I tried to explain as much as possible. And I hope I'm not sounding lazy when I said this is my longest chapter. This chapter was longer than two of my one-shots combined, so cut me some slack. Anyway, I also hope I didn't piss anyone off who thought that I was bringing Aniu into this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think if you want. Until next time.)**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Member

**Chapter Seven (7)-A New Member**

**Author's Note: ****Meanwhile in Nome, news spreads like wildfire amongst the dogs. There are some new arrivals in town, and they aren't afraid to take a stand. Also, the resistance gets a new member. Plans are formed and bonds are strengthened further amongst our pack members. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of, "Balto: La Resistance."**

_Unknown Canine-5 Miles Away from Nome: Forest_

A lone German Shepherd/Wolf hybrid trotted through the snow, not too far away from Nome, or the pack. It was beginning to storm hard, and the snow was blowing in all directions. It was early morning, around 03:30. He was alone, and did not know where he was going, but did not really care.

_Where the fuck am I going damn it?! Oh, nevermind. Is it really a necessary thought? I must proceed until I can find somewhere to rest for a bit. Maybe I'll kill a damn child along my way._

He was beginning to feel a blood-lust, so he turned off his current path and tried to look for something to kill. After a few moments of searching, he succeeded in finding a hare foolish enough to cross his path.

After he enjoyed his kill, he turned his head upwards, trying to sniff out his surroundings. He picked up a scent that he only faintly recognized. The scent of wolves.

_Balto-Cave, 3.6 Miles Away from Nome: 03:39_

Balto and Armitognoc decided that it would be best for them to go inside of the cave. And due to the freezing temperatures, the rest of the pack had no argument. Even though the space was tight, they remained warm. "Where the hell did this stray storm come from?" Balto said aloud. Armitognoc replied, "I don't know. At least we still have some room. And we can remain warm." Balto nodded his head and agreement, then turned to his sleeping daughter. He stared at her for a moment, then shook away a question that lingered in his mind. _Is she supposed to be here? _

Graintok picked up a scent and woke Rhushnorick. "What is it brother?" Graintok spoke. "I have picked up a new scent. I think that we should discover it before it locates us. As a matter of fact, I smell…dog." Rhushnorick quickly stood on all fours and approached the exit with his brother in tow.

When they got outside, they noticed the half-breed. He was a little surprised, but did not show it. He growled at them, as Balto exited the cave and stood next to his two comrades. He fixed his eyes on the new canine. "Hold it, he may mean no harm." The new crossbreed diminished in his growling and slowly eased his stance. He recognized Balto immediately.

"You, you must be Balto. The half-breed that brought back that medicine to that town. You are brave, but you should have let them die." Graintok tapped his brother with his paw. "Rhushnorick, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" His brother chuckled lightly. "If you're thinking that this could be a potential new attribute to our cause, then yes." Balto shook his head and said, "Yeah, that's me. Why does everyone care so much? I made a stupid decision in helping them. I'm glad that you agree." The other canine nodded his head, and said, "Sorry for my aggression. I think that it is only fair that I introduce myself. My name, is Alex. But you may call me, _Der Wiederstand._" Balto stupidly asked, "What does that mean?" Alex replied, "It means, "The Resistance.""

Graintok immediately broke into the biggest smile ever. He cut into their conversation without hesitation. "My name is Graintok. I am the leader of our pack. It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Alex was confused a bit, but managed to say, "Uhh, okay. You already know my name. What is it that you want?" Graintok tilted his head to the right a bit and asked, "Wha? How did y…" Alex broke in, "I could tell by that stupid smile on your face. Now what…the fuck…is it?" Graintok shook his head for a second. "Sorry, I'll just ask you instead of acting foolish. Not one to fuck around a bit, are you?" Alex stared blankly at his face. "Right, first things first. Do you, "dislike" humans?" The German Shepherd mix arched an eyebrow then answered, "Yes, with a passion." The wolf questioning him said, "Good. There are no more questions, except for one. Would you like to join us? We are "La Resistance," a faction that has rebelled against society. We dislike humans and dogs. Half-breeds we don't have a problem with, because it is not their fault that they have dog in them. We would be appreciative if you aided us."

Alex was slightly surprised by the question, but took it in to serious consideration. If he joined them, he would not have to worry about covering his own ass all the time. Plus, it would be easier to kill humans. Without another thought, he answered, "Yes. I would be more than happy to join you. But first, what's in it for me?" Graintok turned to his brother. Rhushnorick replied, "All the food you want, protection, and all the kills you can get till your heart's contempt." Alex chuckled deviously, "You make a good sales pitch. I'm in." Graintok said, "Excellent, but first you must provide us with some useful information. How many humans have you killed?" Alex said, "Enough, let's just leave it at that." The alpha responded, "Okay, so that says something. In a few hours, after this storm lets up, I need you and two members to recon the town of Nome and let us know how many humans there are. After that, we can start planning our attack strategy." Alex replied, "Great, where do I rest?" Graintok turned his head to the cave for a moment, taking notice how small it actually was. Balto intervened, "I'll sleep by the entrance so you guys have room." Rhushnorick volunteered, "As will I." Graintok nodded and pointed towards the cave. Alex nodded as well and proceeded to his sleeping spot. Balto and Rhushnorick went to the entrance and lied down on opposite sides. The two closed their eyes and tried to go to sleep, now knowing that an assault lied in the near future.

_Nome, Alaska: Boiler Room-04:20_

All of the dogs, who were normally asleep at this hour, were gathered in the boiler room to discuss the new information received from Star. Aside from that, the stray storm made it rather cold outside.

Doc was in the center of the dogs and was beginning to speak. "My fellow canines, this is a situation of a higher magnitude than the diphtheria epidemic. This is a matter of security, in which all lives are at stake. We have lost three of our own already. We must not allow this to happen again. In order to prevent such incidents from occurring, precautions have been put in place. The first one is, all d-" He was interrupted by a freezing barrage of cold air and snow. The door was open and two figures stood at the entrance. They entered and closed the door behind them. One of them was younger than the other one. He had a light brown color coat. The other one seemed about a year older and had a tan color coat. He had a somewhat muscular build too. He was a malamute, like Steele was.

He spoke first with a husky voice. "If you all want to defend yourselves properly, shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say." The dogs all sat still and stared at the new arrivals. The other dog then spoke. "Sorry people, you'll have to excuse my friend. He's not too friendly around others. My name is Cato, and this is my hot-headed associate, Diesel." The other dog, now identified as Diesel cut in. "Alright, enough with the introductions. If I wanted them to know my name, I would've said it." He shook his head then spoke. "Sorry…sorry I didn't mean to be so rude. Anyway, as I was saying, I got some plans of my own." Cato interrupted and took over the speech. "We should have some dogs on sentry at ALL times. We don't want to miss a moment of activity. No one should travel alone, at least in groups of three or four. If one of them took down two by himself, they mean business. There should be at least two males per group. And the most important of all; no traveling after dark, NO EXCEPTIONS. Unless it's me, my brother, or Doc and his two "shields"." Everyone laughed a bit when he said the word "shields". He was referring to the two dogs that stuck by Doc's side no matter what. Cato continued: "I understand that one of the enemies used to live here. But, I also heard that he was an outcast. I know that this town is slow to accept difference and change. But, this will require everyone's cooperation." What he said next, spoke volumes to everyone. "Be strong enough to stand alone, be yourself enough to stand apart, but be wise enough to stand together when the time comes. And that time is now. You all know what to do, so do it."

Everyone stared at Cato and thought deep about what he said. One of the dogs in the back shouted, "Hell yeah! I'm for it, who's with me?!" All of the remaining dogs broke into shouts of agreement. Doc approached Cato and spoke. "Kid, I have never been able to have every canine in this room agree on something unanimously. I am proud of you, and appreciate your service. Stay here with us until morning. It is rather fierce out there." Cato turned to Diesel who sighed and then nodded. Cato nodded as well and proceeded to a spot in the boiler room, feeling appreciated and accomplished. He had finally been able to unite all the dogs on one cause. With their combined efforts, there was **no way they could lose.**

**A/N: (For all of you attentive folks, some of the things in this section were similar to Brythespy's, "Forgive thy enemy**" **which you should check out if you haven't. I wasn't purposely trying to use it. It just popped in my head. On with the story.)**

_5 Hours Later-Balto, Rhushnorick, and Alex: Cave, New Pack Territory_

Balto awoke to smell the clean air and to see that the storm had passed. He let out a short yawn and turned to wake his comrade next to him. "Psst…hey, Rhushnorick, wake up." Rhushnorick opened his eyes and noticed the sunlight. He yawned and shook his head a little bit to wake himself up. He turned to Balto and said, "Thanks, I could use some time to prepare before we go on our reconnaissance. And I have to find something to eat. Normally I'd wake the rest of the pack, but they need rest. You wanna try to catch something to bring back?" Balto looked back and saw that the rest of the pack was sleeping. His eyes fixed on his daughter again, the same question from earlier stuck in his head. _Is she supposed to be here? _He shook it off again and turned back to Rhushnorick. "Yeah, sure let's go. We should see if we can catch a caribou or hare or something. If we can't, then we always have a creek right here." The other wolf said, "Right then, let's get going shall we." Balto nodded and the two set off to try to find something. In the cave, Alex watched them depart. He wasn't sleep when Balto thought he was. Alex was wide awake, ever since about 6:30. He had only slept for 2 ½ hours. One of his memories still tainted his mind. He did not have an easy past. And his _**hatred**_ for humans, and even some _**wolves**_, did not go without justification.

_Flashback: Three Years Earlier-Berlin, Germany_

Alexander was a little over a year old at the time. He was having an argument with his _**father, who is a wolf**_, over his strength and ability. His father stood in front of him now. "Come on Alexander! Look at you; you are too small and weak to defeat anyone larger than you." The younger of the two canines was already angry at the time. He growled and got into a low stance, preparing to argue back. But before he could do anything, his father had gotten a paw in the air and swiped it across his muzzle. "Come on pipsqueak. What are you gonna do about it?" Alex straightened up and growled loudly before receiving 3 more swipes simultaneously, while his father repeated, "Come on…come on…come on."

Alex had had enough and said, "Touch me again, and I will kill you!" His father then scoffed and said, "Do it then, I'd like to see you try. You hit like a little child would beat you." Alex stood staring at his father with anger in his eyes. His father smacked him one more time before matching his stance, and saying something perfectly clear, "Do…it. Kill me, come on runt." Alex used his side to push his father back. He then got up and lunged at him, to which his target moved out of the way.

When Alex hit the ground, he found two paws on his back holding him down. The older male taunted, "See, you are too weak. How do you expect to survive if you cannot defend yourself? Oh well, I'll have to save you by ending it now." Alex's eyes widened, and he pushed upward with as much force as possible. As soon as he was on all fours again, he turned and pushed his father down. Without hesitation, he brought his paw across his father's chest, before bringing a claw to his throat. "You should not have crossed me, father. They say that old age makes you wise. You were the most foolish out of them all." He brought his claw into the wolf's throat. "And now you will pay dearly for your mistake." He brought it across his throat, and stared at his father while the blood splattered in his own face. His father brought his head up a little before struggling to say, "Well…done you… puny prick." He spat some blood in his son's face.

Alex remained silent, as he watched his father die. After several moments, his father lay motionless on the ground. Alex still did not move for a moment, but managed to say, "Thank you for the compliment. But it did not do you any good." He got up a minute later and turned the other way. He began to walk away from the alley and into the streets. The memory of what he just did, forever burned into his mind.

_Flashback End-Present Day: 09:47_

Balto and Rhushnorick had been unsuccessful in their hunt for caribou, and they only got two hares. They ate those to replenish their strength, before departing back to the creek to catch fish. When they arrived, Rhushnorick turned to Balto and spoke. "Alright Balto, I've only tried to catch fish twice in my life. And let me tell you, it's not easy when you have to catch them with your teeth and paws. So this is gonna be difficult. Just follow my lead…" Balto nodded and stared at his friend before Rhushnorick spoke again. "And try not to fall in." Both of them shared a short chuckle before focusing again. Balto said, "Alright, after you boss." Rhushnorick shot a sarcastic glare at Balto before shaking his head. "Alright, stay focused, and do what I do."

Rhushnorick approached the river, and Balto sat down right next to him. He spoke, "Alright Balto, make sure that you always keep still and make sure to stay focused. Whenever you see a fish, never just try to dive in. We don't know how strong the current is. Plus, even though it's small, if you have any open wounds, you don't wanna run into rocks." Balto nodded his head and focused his eyes on the water. Rhushnorick said, "Good, you're getting the hang of it. Alright, now we wait."

They sat in patience and waited for any fish to approach. They waited...and waited...and waited. It had been a full hour now, and Balto was becoming impatient. "Oh come on, where the hell are the fish?" Rhushnorick halted him. "Shh! Be quiet, this takes time. Good things come to those who wait. Ah, speak of the devil." He eyed an entire school of fish about 20 meters in front of them.

"Alright Balto, get ready. Stand up, and follow my lead." Balto sarcastically said, "Finally," and stood. Rhushnorick rolled his eyes a bit before getting in a good stance. The fish were getting ready to pass them now. Rhushnorick dug his claws into the dirt, preparing to stabilize himself. A second later, he lowered his muzzle directly above the water, Balto shadowing his movements. Once a fish was directly under it, he brought his muzzle down and caught the fish in his mouth. Balto did the same thing, and had the same success. They repeated the process 5 more times, making sure they had enough fish for the pack.

On the last time, Rhushnorick made a mistake and fell in the creek. Luckily, the water was not deep, nor was the current strong. Balto saw this and did the same. A moment later, Rhushnorick managed to get back on the ground. When he caught his breath and Balto was on land as well, he questioned the latter. "Why did you fall in instead of helping me?" Balto chuckled and said, "You told me to do what you do, remember?" His chuckle faded as Rhushnorick stared at him blankly. 3 seconds later, Rhushnorick started laughing. "Alright, alright, I did tell you that. It's good to know that you listen at least." Balto started laughing as well. After a moment, their laughter subsided and Balto spoke. "Alright come on man. We gotta get these back before they wake up." Rhushnorick nodded and the two carried the fish back to the den above them.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up in about a week or so. Let me know what you guys think. Whiskey-Foxtrot 929, saying peace for now.**


	8. Reconnaissance

**Chapter Eight(8)-Reconnaissance**

**Author's Note: ****In this chapter, as you can guess, a few members go on a scouting mission in Nome. They determine any possible threats and the population. Balto and Aleu bond a bit more. But, there will be a bit of a conflict that will arise. As anyone who has studied military history, or is in the military, knows, that a recon mission is never as simple as it seems...**

_3 Minutes Later-Den-10:45_

As the two reached the den, they noticed that Alex was awake already. They stopped in the small clearing outside outside of the cave and dropped the fish by the old wood from a long ago campfire. After he set the fish down, Rhushnorick turned to Alex. "Good morning to you. Feel free to help yourself." Alex nodded his head, but replied, "I'm not hungry, nor in the mood to eat anyway." Rhushnorick nodded his head, then entered to wake the others. Balto sat down and started to eat one of the fish.

A few moments later, everyone minus Alex exited the cave. Aleu sat down next to her father. Tamara didn't sit far from Aleu. They had talked for a little while last night. They were forming a small bond. Almost as if Tamara was Aleu's second mother, or cartaker.

She spoke. "Hey papa. How are you feeling?"  
Balto responded, "I'm okay. What about you?"  
She answered, "Pretty good. I know this is weird to ask now but, why are you here and not with mama?"  
He sighed. "Aleu, I can only give you a general description. The rest, you'll have to find out when we get there. She betrayed me by going with an old enemy of mine. I don't know how she felt afterwards, but I felt so many things...it didn't...I couldn't..."  
Aleu stepped in. "It's okay...I know what you're trying to get out."  
He smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, I don't know about your brothers or sisters, but I hope that they saw it as wrong."  
She nodded her head and began to eat one of the fish.

She finished a minute later. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" She got an answer a second later. Graintok addressed them.  
"Alright everyone, good morning first of all. I hope you all got a good night's sleep. Well, some of you anyway. Today, a select few are going on a scouting mission in Nome. The team will depart as soon as you are finished. Those of you assigned to this task are: Rhushnorick, Silus, Balto, Alexander, and Aleu. Good luck, and Godspeed." He stopped and nodded his head. Those previously named nodded their heads in response.

Balto, Aleu, Silus, Rhushnorick, and Alex stood. Balto, Aleu, and Rhushnorick were the first to leave, just 10 meters ahead of Silus, and lastly Alex.

They began walking at a good pace of 5 mph. So, that meant that they would reach Nome in roughly 43 minutes. They walked the first 30 minutes in mostly silence. Aside from the occasional, "You good?" or, "You see anything?"

Balto turned to Aleu. "So, what have you been up to since you left?"  
She smiled and responded, "I've been leading the pack. We haven't run into any problems. As a matter of fact, things seem better than what they were like before. At least, that's what some of the older wolves say. You know, Nava and Niju came back? It seems as if the latter has...changed."

Balto smiled. "Well, things seem to be going pretty smooth. Anything else?"  
She turned her head a bit, then turned it back to her father.  
"Well...I have a mate now. He's nice, and I think that you would approve."  
Balto cocked an eyebrow at first. "Is he treating you fairly? Did anything happen to you? Do you guys have any p-"  
Aleu cut him off with a chuckle. "Slow down papa. I can't answer that many questions at once."  
Balto got his usual nervous, shy smile. "Sorry. So...you know, is he..."  
Aleu was confused at first. "What? Oh...no, no. Papa...no. We're not there yet. We talked about it once or twice but...not yet." She chuckled a bit at the end. Balto chuckled as well. "Sorry if I-"  
Aleu stopped him. "No, don't worry about it. You're my father, it's your right to be concerned about me."  
Balto smiled and nodded.

_Nome Outskirts_

They all continued walking until they reached the outskirts 7 minutes later. Once there, everyone stopped, and Rhushnorick turned to speak.  
"Alright my brothers...and sister. We are scouting the town of Nome and assessing it's population. Graintok placed me in charge of this mission. And no, nepotism did not play a role in that at all. Now, since we must enter the town, we must stay hidden. Stick to alleys and rooftops. Remain in the shadows. And most importantly, avoid any civilian encounters. Balto, take your daughter and Silus with you. Alex, you stay with me. First though, we get a look from a distance to assess any threats. We'll wait in cover of that ridgeline for a few minutes. Then, we'll split up and do what we're here to do. Alex, stay with me at all times."  
Alex was fighting the urge to say, "Don't tell me what the fuck to do." He simply nodded his head to avoid confrontation.

They began to hide behind the treeline and move slowly. Once at a good position near some buildings, Rhushnorick began to move silently with Alex. They reached a corner and rounded it, then the other three advanced. They moved up and rounded another corner, opposite the one Rhushnorick and Alex rounded.

After a few moments of scouting, both "teams" had accounted for a total number of 97 humans add 5 visitors, 42 dogs, and 5 cats. Rhushnorick and Alex had just finished, while Balto, Aleu, and Silus still had three more corners of 4 buildings.

They had rounded one of the corners and saw nothing. Silus motioned for the other two to follow. A moment later, they rounded the next and saw the same. However, on their third corner, they ran into 2 male humans, 1 of which spotted them immediately. "WOLVES!" he shouted. The other man grabbed a rifle. "Shit!" said Silus before trying to think of something. Balto was about to help, but it was too late. As soon as Silus had turned to run instead of fight, he caught a bullet in his back. He fell to the ground, wounded. Of course, Balto would've helped now. But it seemed as if every time he lifted a paw, something happened. The other man fired two rounds from his .22 revolver. One of them impacted Silus's left hind leg, while the other hit home, straight in his brain. Right after the bullet that hit his brain went through, he screamed in agony, wanting the pain to end. His wish was granted a moment later, when another round from the .22 was fired, piercing his fur, skin, and heart, exiting out of his chest into the ground below. He lied, motionless on the ground in a heap.

Balto tried to shield Aleu's eyes, but it was too late. She had seen everything, but was more angry than scared. Her father almost immediately pulled her away from the scene to avoid any _further_ harm to either of them.

A moment later, after running in the opposite direction, saw another human. He was also a male. He had a .44 revolver at his hip. He hadn't seen Balto before, so took him for a wolf. "When the hell did everyone get guns?!" said Balto. Aleu ignored him and ran towards the human, who was now grabbing his weapon, pointing it at her. He chambered a round into the .44 and steadied his aim. Balto gasped, about to watch his daughter be killed. Aleu was 20 feet away, well within range. She wasn't stopping.

He clenched his finger around the trigger getting ready to fire, a smile on his face. But, fate had other plans. Alex and Rhushnorick were behind the human. They jumped on his back, pulling him down. Which, in turn, made him pull the trigger. The bullet impacted the ground only 7 inches from where Aleu stood.

Both of the male wolves came down, tearing the man apart. They tore into his torso and face. Rhushnorick did a finish. Instead of going for the neck, he brought his claws into the mans temple and scraped them along the side of his head. Alex moved his revolver into place and used two of his, "fingers" on his paw to fire. The man was dead on the ground, never knowing what hit him from behind.

After collecting their breath, Rhushnorick turned to Balto and asked, "What happened...where's Silus?" Balto frowned. "He's, he's...d-" Aleu cut him off. "He's dead! Where the hell did you think he was, Texas?!" Balto shrunk back and sighed afterwards. Rhushnorick sighed as well. Alex turned to Aleu, but said nothing, not knowing what to say. Rhushnorick nodded a minute later. "Right...let us not outstay our welcome. This town will suffer greatly for it's mistakes." He began to walk back into the forest, with the others following. They had a very difficult road ahead in the next few days. Hopefully, all will work out in the end...

**A/N: Well, that's all for chapter eight. I hope that you enjoyed it. And sorry it took so long to get up. XD I will attempt to go faster next time. I kept trying to make this good with the things I wanted to include. Hopefully you all liked it. Good luck in your authoring or reading, or whatever. XD**

**Whiskey-Foxtrot 929, out.**


End file.
